Arya of Carvahall
by whitfire
Summary: what if two eggs had been stolen by the Varden and one had already hatched what if it was Arya who had grown up in Carvahall and Eragon in Du Weldenvarden. sorry not great at summaries this is my first fanfiction rated for gore and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **what if Arya was the one in Carvahall, what if two eggs had been stolen instead of one, what if one had hatched already, what if Eragon was the one who carried the other egg. This is my first fan fiction 

**A/N I don't own anything from the Inheritance cycle.**

Chapter 1: the forest in the spine was basked in the pale silvery light of the moon as I set up camp for the night. Tonight wasn't a very safe time to be in the spine with it being a full moon meaning the wolves would be out so I decided to sleep in a tree. I fell asleep almost immediately.

_I was walking through a forest that I quickly realized was not the spine it was to peaceful and was much denser. I heard what I thought was singing I ran through the forest until I saw the one who was singing. He was tall I guessed around 6.4 all I could see was his back he had long pitch black hair and I could see the points of his ears that's when I realized that he was an elf. I was so focused on the elf that I didn't hear what was sneaking up on me until I felt its breath on my neck I jumped and whirled around to see my reflection in a gigantic sapphire coloured eye the dragon as i would later learn that that's what it was raised its head and hummed low and deep in its throat. I was frozen in place by fear and awe when I heard a calm and soothing voice float across the clearing " so you are the who will be the one it hatches to" I realized that the voice had come from the elf I whirled the elf was now facing me I could see his high cheek bones and his angular face I found myself thinking 'he was beautiful and elegant' and he had the most striking eyes they were a pure solid sapphire the same as the dragon's. He cocked his head to the side as if he were listening to something only he could hear and he nodded then looked back at me and smiled the he spoke "greetings my name is Eragon and may I ask you what yours is young one" his voice was crystal clear I stammered "A-Arya" then blurted out "your an elf" he chuckled and responded with a nod "yes I 'am and your human at least for now" a deep sounding voice reverberated through my head "' greetings little one'" once again I whirled to face the dragon and she inclined her head and touched her snout to my forehead and said "'my name is Saphira and the elf over there'" she motioned to Eragon "' is my rider'" " I gasped you're a dragon rider for real" once again he nodded "yes I am Arya of Carvahall" he said with a smirk I was immediately suspicious "how do you know where I live he chuckled again and simply said "Saphira told me she is the one who contacted you while you were sleeping" I was still suspicious but nodded he then said "I'm sorry but we must go now reaching this far into the empire is dangerous if you want more information talk to Brom tell him that I sent you". _

My eyes shot open and I almost fell out of the tree I was sleeping in my mind filed with images of the elf and his dragon I wanted to learn more I needed to get back to Carvahall and talk with Brom the village bard. I quickly packed up my camp and started to run down the mountain using the game trails at a light jog heading toward the village it took me about an hour to reach the village in my rush I had taken a wrong turn ant it took me some time to find the right path again.

I ran up to Brom door and knocked on the door three times I was about to knock on the door again when I heard someone grumbling and then I heard Brom gruff voice through the door "I'm busy please come back at a later time tomorrow" I spoke quickly "Brom its Arya I have something I need to speak with you urgently about" Brom was like and uncle to me much in the same way Garrow was like my father he almost always had time to talk to me and frequently told me stories about the riders of old. The door opened slowly and there he stood he was average height and was of an average build but everyone in the village knew he could fight after he saved me from some drunken soldiers last year at the festival he had brown hair interspersed with flecks of grey and silver he had a kind face and deep brown eyes. "What is it child I thought you were hunting in the spine" he asked not unkindly "I was but I had a dream about an elf and a dragon and he told me to come to you if I wanted to learn more and said to tell you that Eragon sent me" I saw the surprise wash over him when I said Eragon's name but it quickly disappeared "quickly now come inside quickly now child" he said as he ushered me inside and offered me a seat on one of the chairs that weren't covered in books of which there were many in Brom's small but cozy home I took a chair in front of the fire and Brom sat across from me and he after we had settled he spoke "Arya tell me every detail of your dream it is very peculiar that he would contact you no offence but he is the eleven prince and he has been busy ferrying a very special package" and so I told about my dream and of what Eragon and Saphira had said when I told him of how Eragon had said I would be the one it hatched for he nearly fell out of his chair in surprise but told me to finish the retelling when I was done. We sat in silence until Brom finally spoke "so you will be the one eh well then we should probably pack some bags to leave when he gets here" I was shocked "y-y-you mean Eragon is coming here" "yes but it will take about a week since he'll come by horse" "but he has a dragon" "true but it is much too dangerous to come into the empire on a dragon" my face fell a week time would pass so slowly upon seeing me facial expression Brom said "tomorrow why don't you go back into the spine for a day or two and see if you could get us some meat for the journey" I smiled hunting always calmed me down so I nodded "I was going to go back after our talk anyway thank you Brom I'll see you in three days" and with that I got up to leave when Brom spoke his voice was thick with warning and he said "don't trust and travelers they may be from the empire" and with that I left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N I own nothing of the inheritance cycle.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read my story and special thanks to those who reviewed **

"**talking speech"**

"'**talking mind'"**

'**thought' **

**Eragon**

His thoughts wandered back to the young woman he had seen in his dream she had long black hair that shimmered in the light and her piercing green eyes the colour of new, leaves as he made his way to the crags of telnier to speak to his mother and his mentor about the strange human girl he had seen and what he and Saphira had discovered about her.

It had taken him twenty minutes of walking to finally arrive at his destination a small but comfortable hut that hugged the forest beside a clearing that lead to a cliff. In the clearing two figures sat at a small table and behind them lounged a giant gold dragon one of his mentors Gleadr. As he got closer he identified the other figures the tall and regal looking queen Islanzadi, queen of the elves, and across from her sat his other mentor the last free rider of the old order Oromis he was also known as the mourning sage and the cripple who is whole he was stooped with age and sickness but still stood tall. As he approached they turned to him "ah Eragon what brings you here" the kind old rider asked in his usual humble tone "I've found her" he responded in a barely audible whisper "who did you find" Islanzadi cut in with a sharp tone "I found her the one that the egg will hatch for" to say that they were stunned would be an understatement their faces were white with shock "how did this come to happen" Oromis asked in an urgent tone. So he launched into the story of his dream and how he had meet the girl and that she was close to Brom at this they seemed to relax.

Gleadr's voice rang through my head strong and clear "'so when do you leave to retrieve her and who will be accompanying you'" "I'll be leaving after I inform Saphira and no one will be with me I can travel faster on my own" at this the other two occupants of the table looked up in astonishment Oromis spoke first "Eragon are you sure this is wise leaving the forest with the egg could be dangerous" then Islanzadi cut in "I agree with Oromis you won't leave the forest alone" he glared at them and with a sigh responded "fine but I'll only travel with two companions" "and who will they be" "I'll be taking Samarill and Sanvi if that is ok".

**1****st**** person**

After arguing with them for another twenty minutes they finally subsided to me leaving with my two companions. When I arrived back at my tree house I informed Saphira of my plans and she agreed and said that it was acceptable so long as she could come retrieve me after a week to which I agreed.

As Eragon and his companions left the forest the following morning they failed to see the crow that had been following them since they left, they also failed to notice that it was a familiar. They decided that they would set up camp well into the night as they rode and the moon rose in the sky everything seemed peaceful. As they prepared there camp the wind suddenly shifted and was blowing in the opposite direction. The smell of blood, sweat and grim as well as a smell they hadn't have assault their senses in over twenty years Urgals. Eragon shouted since Sanvi was busy gathering dead wood or the fire and she came rushing back the three friends formed a loose circle back to back to back with their weapons drawn.

Eragon stood tall with his two swords unsheathed Brisingr and Underbit both were the colour of sapphires and they gleaned in the fire light Sanvi similarly held two short swords of the steel variety while Samarill held her bow aloft when suddenly an arrow came flying out of the brush and struck her in the neck and as she fell a group of twenty or so Urgals burst forth from the forest that surrounded them. As they turned to run their path was blocked by a ring of fire "damn" Eragon cursed under his breath "how did they find us" Sanvi whispered in his ear send the egg to Brom or at least close" he nodded "just keep them back" he started muttering in the ancient language and the egg started to glow in the distance they heard someone shout in the ancient language and a bolt of red energy flew through the forest and struck Sanvi who had thrown herself in front of Eragon who had just finished his spell there where two bursts of light one from where Eragon stood another from where Sanvi had been but was now just a pile of ash. Eragon screamed in rage just before he passed out from exhaustion. The last thing he saw were two glowing red eyes surrounded by a veil of crimson hair.

**Arya **

It was my second night in the spine and I had yet to see any deer which was peculiar since there were always deer here but I thought nothing of it. I was making my way down the mountain when there was an explosion of white light only a hundred meters to my left. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to see what had happened. As I walked out of the tree line near the explosion the first thing I saw was a green oval like stone that was sitting in the center of the clearing surrounded by burnt grass and charred earth. I must have been staring at it for a while when I felt someone approach and I whirled. I sighed with relief it was just Brom but he was running up the trail almost as fast as I ran down them which surprised me because everyone thought of him as an old man.

When Brom got to me he sighed with relief "good you found it" I glanced at him sideways and asked "found what" he smirked and with a chuckle responded "the dragon egg of course your dragon egg" "but Eragon said he was going to bring it to me so where is he" it was apparent the he had not thought of this for he swore quite profoundly and growled out "damn king must have sent Durza after him and now he's in trouble and I have to get him out typical just great" he turned to me and said "well go on get the egg and meet me at my home we leave today" and with that he turned and left. I went and picked up the oval it felt warm to the touch and was perfectly smooth with no ridges or imperfections and it was emerald green. As I turned around and started to make my way down the mountain a thin hair line fracture occurred in the egg and with it a little squeak then more fractures and it started to wobble I was so surprised that I drooped it and is split in two and a small green dragon barely the size of my forearm stood and looked at me curiously before lunging forward and touching its head to my hand there was a blinding pain behind my eyes and in my arm and with that I passed out welcoming the blackness with open arms.

**A/N please tell me what you think all reviews welcomed criticism appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks everyone for the reviews I really appreciate them **

**As everyone no doubt knows I own nothing **

**And Ky111 there will be a fight between them just not for a bit probably three chapters mby two**

**Durza **

The king had given me a week to extract the information from the elf in any way possible but so far nothing had worked it had only been a day but I still couldn't enter his mind even when we gave him sixty lashes his mind remained a fortress even to me but I will break him.

I walked back to my quarters they were dingy and sparsely furnished but I didn't care. I walked over to the scrying basin in the center of the room and was meet by the face of the king he was glowering at me "have you gotten anything from him yet Durza" he growled in a deep and threatening tone all the elf had said was that I could go stick it were the sun don't shine but I saw no need to tell the king this so I responded in my usual indifferent tone "no but he won't stand forever soon I'll break him and all the secrets of the elves will be ours" " that's not good enough for every day of my time you waste will add a day to your punishment shade" I felt something that only he could produce a shiver of fear crept down my spine "yes my lord" I responded trying not to let my fear show but knowing he saw it "that will be all get back to your prisoner and get me my information" and with that he was gone.

The door to the elf's cell hardly remained as I blasted it apart and stormed in the elf was sitting in a corner meditating again this happened every time we threw him in his cell 'which wasn't often mind you but that's beside the point' I grabbed him rapping my fingers around his neck and easily lifted him to his feet and proceeded to drag him through the door down the hall and into the torture room which in my opinion was sorely lacking in torture devices but back to the matter at hand.

**Eragon**

I was once again strapped to the whipping post and was left there as Durza went to get his instruments and as he had before was grumbling about how you'd think the second biggest city would have a better dungeon at this I laughed silently. Suddenly there was swish through the air and a crack then a horrendous pain across my back I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream I would give him no such satisfaction but really did he always haft to hit the same spot. Then another swish and I saw my blood splatter on the wall opposite me in thin lines that slowly dripped to the floor and soon they were joined by more and more as Durza savagely ripped my back apart. I lost count after fifty lashes and after what felt like an hour he stopped and walked around in front of me and lifted my chin "now little elf will you tell what I want to know" he said in a mocking tone his eyes filled with mirth which quickly turned to rage as I spat in his face "screw you, you pathetic excuse for a shade" without warning the whip came up and drew a thin line of blood across my torso and shoulder "be careful what you say I'm going easy on you little elf" he spoke in a mocking but threatening tone. After countless more lashes he untied me from the whipping post and dragged me to another room this one a jail cell one wall was steel bars the rest were cold stone growing with mildew and a constant trickle of water. Durza threw me into to hall with all his might Eragon crashed into the opposite wall and he collapsed into sweet darkness his last refuge.

**Galbatorix **

"Make sure that the elf can't escape I'm sure he'll try something and Durza won't be able to stop him" I spoke in disgust when I spoke the shade's name he was useful but would have to be disposed of. The tall man with long brown hair that fell to just past his shoulders with a crimson bladed sword strapped to his waste he was fair skinned and his face was covered by a mask he replied in a low gravelly voice "as you wish my lord, I will leave in the morning" "good you are dismissed" with that the man turned and stomped out of the throne room and closed the door with a loud bang.

**Brom **

It had been 5 hours since I had returned home and it was getting dark and I was starting to get worried about Arya she should have arrived hours ago. I was just about to go out and search for her when there was suddenly a loud nock on my door I hurried to open the door and there stood Arya with a small green dragon carried in her arms she was about to speak when I ushered her into my house. She was soaked I guess she had to swim across the river with the dragon so I got her a warm blanket from beside the fire that was roaring in the grate in the corner. I was surprised that the egg had hatched so quickly but I was more concerned about Arya to focus on why or how it hatched so quickly.

Arya started to speak but her voice was weak "I'm sorry but after he hatched I blacked out and I only just woke up" "shh it's okay Arya all that matters is that you and your dragon are safe" I said trying to calm her down "no not everything is alright I think Eragon has been captured when I was knocked out It felt like the other dream I had of Eragon but in this one there was no forest and there was only a dark, dreary and damp room and one of the walls was made of bars and he was laying collapsed on the floor by the wall" she spoke in a fearful voice and the whole time she spoke shivers ran down her spine "this isn't good not good at all" my face was grave as I spoke "but don't worry child we will save him".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own nothing **

**Thanks for the reviews guys and for the views**

**Durza **

I was just about to retrieve Eragon for more torture when there was a huge bang and I was flung into the far wall and then proceeded to go through it and into the dining hall. (**A/N don't ask me why the prison is next to the dining hall for the sake of this it is). **And through the whole in the wall stepped Eragon carrying his two swords that where coated in a thin layer of blue flames his pure sapphire eyes burned with hatred and anger. He watched as I slowly stood "draw your sword shade and prepare to die" his voice was weak from lack of water but still had a commanding note to it.

**Eragon **

The stupid shade had made a mistake he hadn't checked to see if I was actually knocked out after he threw me into the cell I waited for 15 minutes after he left then reached out with my mind and took control of the captain of the guards and ordered him to retrieve my swords and let me out of my cell he achieved this with minimal difficulty. I had been running through the halls when I spotted Durza and proceeded to throw him through the wall with a muttered "thrysta" then I drew my swords and muttered "Brisingr" and blue flames licked my swords as I leapt through the hall and said "draw your sword shade" and I stood taking my stance as he got unsteadily to his feet and stood swaying for a bit until he drew his sword it was bone white and had a long scratch along the blade. He glared at me for a moment before hurling himself at me with super human speed but it was still slow to me he brought his sword down in a overhead chop which I blocked with ease.

"Pathetic and they said that a shade would be hard to kill" I said in a hard voice letting my mocking tone seep through as I quickly spoke a spell to stop Durza from using magic but it also canceled out my ability to use magic one of the down sides but it was Needed if I was going to fight the shade in this state. I quickly raised my foot and kicked Durza across the room he collided with wall but managed to stay standing he growled and took two steps forward and was about to speak when I dashed forward with one sword pointed at his heart and my second sword came in for a slash that would have decapitated him if he hadn't sidestepped and ducked at the same time he then went on the offence his sword came in for a stab to my stomach I blocked him with a double cross down and brought my foot up between my crossed hilts and into his face and I heard his nose break with a satisfying crunch he growled in pain and lashed out with his free had and punched me into the wall at the far end of the hall. My back hit the wall and a burst of pain shot up my spine as the wounds from the whip opened up again but I got steadily to my feet and I could see the surprise on his face as I started to walk slowly forward dragging the tips my swords on the ground as my face warped into a mask of calm I would not give this sorry excuse of a creature the pleasure of seeing me in pain. I suddenly started to run and he started to run towards me as well our swords collided again I spun and brought my swords down on his in rapid succession and breaking his stance and I kept his sword pinned with one of mine and brought my second sword whirling around and brought it down on his forearm and it cut through his arm like a hot knife through heated butter and Durza fell back screaming in pain again he lashed out and kicked me across the hall and through the wall next to where I had thrown him through the wall.

**Durza **

That little brat had cut off my arm I kicked him through the wall right next to where he had done so to me though I realized even in his state he could still potentially kill me. This brought something that I hadn't felt since the fall of the riders fear that retched emotion and my hatred for this elf only grew. I was shocked out of my revere when I went for overhead chop and he brought both his swords up and they sheared through my swords and I only just missed being decapitated by a hair.

**Eragon **

His sword fell to the ground now useless and he started to backup and I lunged when my sword was centimetres from his heart someone behind me spoke "Leta" and I froze in mid air unable to move even shift an eye brow 'damn so close to killing that asshole'. The person who froze me calmly walked around and spoke again "thrysta" and sent me into the far wall so I was facing him. He slowly walked forward and I saw his silver black mask that he slowly reached up to remove revealing his face he had deep red eyes like ruby's they were pupils like my own I glared at him and growled out of the side of my mouth what are you doing here you traitorous piece of filth shouldn't you off in Ur'bane relaxing with that piece of garbage king of yours that you follow so nicely" for this I received a punch to the gut then another to my sternum that knocked the breath out of me again this was getting annoying. I heard Durza speak in a low voice what are you doing here Morzan this is my prisoner Galbatorix said I got him for another week before I had to bring him to you" you could hear the hatred in his voice "shut up you stupid shade I was sent to make sure that he didn't escape which he was in the process of doing" Morzan replied harshly "I could have stopped him" "bullshit he was just about to kill you, you pompous moron if I hadn't saved you you'd be dead now shut up and return him to his cell before I kill you and with that he muttered "slytha" and the last thing I saw before I passed out was Morzan picking his mask up off the floor and turning away and with that I fell into the darkness.

**A/N and there's a plot twist Morzan is still alive and yes he is a dragon rider if you hadn't picked up on it yet the dragon riders eyes are one solid colour thanks for reading and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing **

**Arya **

I woke with a start someone was covering my mouth with their hand I was just about to bite it when the owner of the hand spoke it was Brom "be quite Arya you must have been having a nightmare you were screaming." His voice came out as a whisper I looked around I was beside the still smoldering fire and across from me was Firnen who was now the size of a small pony his rate of growth surprised me and Brom said it probably was because Eragon had funneled energy into egg he predicted that in two weeks he would be big enough to ride. "Eragon was trying to escape he almost killed the shade but someone named Morzan showed up and put him to sleep" my voice was cracked Brom muttered something and I only caught the words "soul bond" and "why so soon". I was about to ask what he was talking about when he suddenly froze and spoke in a commanding tone "come out elf I know that you are there" I was about to say that there was nothing there when a patch of shadow moved and out stepped two elves one was female she had long flowing blond hair streaked with auburn she was wearing a forest green tunic and leggings and so was the other elf he had short cropped white hair and he stepped forward first "greetings Brom elf friend" "greeting Eldwin and Dahlia I assume you have come all this way to retrieve Eragon" the male elf now named Eldwin nodded his head in a bird like motion then turned to me and asked "what is your name young one" his voice flowed like a creak and sounded like music "my name is Arya and this is my dragon Firnen pleased to meet you" the elf smiled at her "the pleasure is all mine free rider Arya" he turned to Brom "Saphira will be here in three days time I suggest that we attack then". Brom nodded "then for now join us for the night and get some rest I'll take first watch and we can plan on the road tomorrow.

It had been two days since they had been found by the elves and started traveling together Dahlia rarely spoke and if she did it was only ever to mumble a quick greeting or exchange a few words with Eldwin. Eldwin seemed nice enough but mainly spoke to Brom who had asked if Dahlia would train me in the way of the sword she had agreed and this was the second day that I had collapsed with fresh bruises as I received another beating from the elf. She had overheard Dahlia speaking to Eldwin and Brom when they thought that she was asleep "she is not deserving of being a dragon rider" Dahlia had spoken in a sharp tone and had received what sounded like a slap "how dare you speak of Eragon's bond mate" Brom spoke in a harsh voice and Eldwin added his opinion "you should think before you speak in her presence Dahlia".

On the second day I had improved slightly but I still hadn't even landed a hit on the graceful elf I was sitting beside the river nursing my bruised ego and pride when Brom walked up behind me "are you still having dreams of Eragon Arya?" he asked in a concerned tone "no—well maybe all I've seen in my sleep is darkness and I think I heard his voice whispering in my head something about only having a week before he is taken to face Galbatorix" "well we'll be there in two days anything about Morzan and Durza?" "Yeah he said something about Durza being called back to Ur'bane" "that at least is good news now we only have to deal with a rider and not a rider and a shade" "what do you mean good!" "I mean that I'll be able to handle Morzan".

**Three days later**

We were now just mere hours from Eragon and they still had no idea on how to rescue him. Brom suddenly spoke up "there's one way but it's risky" Eldwin shot him a glare "no there is no way we are risking her if she got hurt then he would kill all of us he would completely lose control and he would completely level the city and then proceed to kill all of us and any civilians that get anywhere near him" "I know but it may be the only way" Brom snapped back suddenly Dahlia spoke "it may be incredibly dangerous but I agree with Brom it may be the only way to get Eragon out of there quickly and safely" Eldwin sighed "that may be true but this is up to her" they all turned to me and I spoke "uh what are you all looking at me for" Eldwin turned to Brom "so you haven't told her yet" he spoke in a surprised tone "of course not why would I tell her anything about that" "because it's important and it completely changes everything if you won't tell her than I will" Brom frowned "fine I'll tell her" he growled out, then he turned to me "Arya the truth is that you weren't born in Carvahall you were born in Elesmira and when you were born there were complications" "what do you mean complications" "what I mean is that you almost died along with your mother when you were born the only reason you survived was because Eragon bonded his soul to you and the bond went farther than he had expected and it made you and Eragon a bonded pair or as the elves call it bonded mates or mates for life that's what the tattoo on your left shoulder blade started to glow blue and probably is still blue" Dahlia suddenly appeared behind me and moved the shoulder of my tunic over and said "yes it's still glowing a faint sapphire blue" "what tattoo?" "yes you do its shaped like a dragon and it starts on your left shoulder goes across your back and its tail curls around your right bicep" "what that isn't a tattoo is a birthmark" "that is a tattoo but you have had it since birth it's magical it grows with you and protects you from harm unless it's very powerful magic and it will heal all of your wounds in a matter of minutes" I stared at Brom like he was crazy but when I thought about it I realized that he was right I had even been attacked by a pack of wolves when I was eleven and when one of them bit me the wound had been healed when I woke up in the morning".

**A/N next Eragon meets up with Arya and they will escape or will they?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry for the long wait and with school starting again soon I don't know how long it will be till the next chapter though ill try to get it out soon hope you enjoy and a usual I own nothing **

Arya

It was near midnight when we approached Gilead the walls were tall and imposing with flickering light that moved along the top of the wall telling us exactly where the guards where in their rounds. We were all wearing black clothing with hoods Brom approached the wall first and started to twirl the three pronged grappling hook attached to a length of elfin rope he swung it around before tossing it up the wall and much to my surprise it landed on top of the wall and when he yanked on it, it held and so when he motioned to us Dahlia ran at the wall grabbed the rope and in three leaps she was perched like a giant bird on top of the wall Eldwin followed her up in a similar fashion before they motioned for me to begin my climb. The climb took me several minutes and I had none of the grace that the elves had shown and last Brom leaped up the wall not quite as fast as the elves but just as gracefully and with that we faded into the shadows of the city as we approached the keep.

The city was silent and the streets were deserted as we made our way to the keep as we approached the walls we slowed down and kept to the shadows as we approached the wall I realized just how high the walls they looked to be more than thirty feet tall we would never be able to climb up them and the only other way in was to go through the gate when I brought this up Eldwin grinned and responded with "that is exactly what were going to do just walk in the front doors" he voice sounded cheery". I was amazed as we did exactly that when we arrived at the gates Eldwin began chanting in the ancient language I didn't recognize any of the words but when he finished there was a concussion of air and fire that slammed into the gates and blasted them off their hinges. The minute the blast happened warning bells went off and guards started to funnel into the courtyard there armour clanking and their feet pounding as they stormed proudly into the open space. Brom turned to me "we need to find Eragon Eldwin and Dahlia will hold them off so we must be quick" and with that he grabbed my hand and dragged me into a servant's passage and we started to run in the direction of the prison just as we turned the third corner we went through a door and into a dining hall where I had seen part of Eragon's fight when he was put to sleep as we walked across the hall and into the hallway opposite. We followed the hallway until we reached his cell Brom held out an arm to stop me from touching the door "there could be traps just give me a second" he started muttering under his breath for about a minute when the lock clicked open and I slowly pushed the door open and I saw...

**Eldwin pov **

These guards were poorly trained we easily started picking them off as if they were nothing but flies after I had killed the first guard I glanced over my shoulder and saw Brom and Arya vanish into a servant's door. After they ducked in the trouble really started a huge shadow passed over us and a roar reverberated around the courtyard 'crap' I thought "Dahlia Morzan is here be on the lookout don't engage him by yourself we'll fight him together and remember if I die or get injured you'll make sure Arya and Brom are safe" I saw her dance by decapitating two guards "that won't happen because we die together that was your promise now you aren't a liar are you?" her tone was light but behind it was a force that he couldn't argue with "okay but try to remain safe I don't feel like dying today" she smirked "the same goes for you". A booming voice echoed around the yard as a man dressed in red armour stepped out of the shadows near the gate of the keep he was tall and had an imposing aura about him in his left hand he wielded a blood red sword that looked like it had been recently dipped in it I growled "Morzan you sorry excuse of a dragon rider how dare you capture Eragon have you no honor" the man chuckled "is that you Eldwin your looking well shame I have to kill you and your lovely woman there maybe I'll have some fun with her first" there was a sadistic grin plastered on his face "don't you dare touch her or you will be dest.." I was cut off by a explosion then a beam of sapphire blue and forest green light shot up into the air then just as swiftly as it began the light vanished we froze Morzan had a look of surprise on his face and what looked like fear in his eyes he muttered something that sounded like "stupid girl" I looked at Dahlia and she was grinning "his soul has been repaired they are safe".

**Arya**

That's when I saw him it was Eragon he was laying on his back and he was naked from the wait up he was well muscled I could see his six pack and well defined pecks and his arms were lithe but solid he was wearing a pair of sapphire blue trousers and his black hair looked like it had been hacked off now it was just past his ears and it was matted and dirty but that's what happens when you're a prisoner I guess. I walked up beside him and reached out to touch his fore head and when my finger was a millimetre away I heard Brom enter the room and he yelled "don't touch him!" but it was too late my finger had made contact and suddenly I was in someone's mind I heard Eragon's voice and I almost instantly calmed "Arya what are you doing here?" his voice was calm and collected and he almost seemed to be chiding me "I'm here to rescue you" my voice came out almost like a squeak but he didn't seem to realize he hummed in response then just as quickly as I entered his mind I was placed back into mine. Brom was standing in the same place he had been when he had shouted at me I turned to him with a confused expression "why not he won't hurt me and I needed to wake him up" Brom seemed to have frozen up I sighed and then turned back to Eragon thinking of all the fairy tales I had heard about princes waking up princesses and since I had no better Idea I decided to give it a try cause it should work with a woman trying to wake up a man right anyway. I bent over Eragon and was leaning towards his lips I was extremely nervous but I knew I had to wake him up if we were going to get out of here and with that thought I closed the remaining distance and I meant to only peck him on the lips but when I did I felt that I needed more but I withdrew slightly contemplating my next move when his arms encircled me and crashed my lips to his and drew my body up so that I was laying down on his chest and when we withdrew to catch our breath there was a flash of light that encircled my left wrist and his right one and I felt a searing pain almost like that time I had accidentally touched the kettle without gloves when it was still hot but it was also soothing then I collapsed onto his chest and passed into darkness.

**A/N and there's chapter six until next time Whitfire signing off **


End file.
